Blind Date YouDarren Criss
by ImAGleek5
Summary: You dont like blind dates but you accept and go. only to meet darren


Going on blind dates really wasn't your thing. But you guess you are not the only person in the world that doesn't like them. A few days ago your best friend since kindergarten came up to you beaming from ear to ear. You were standing in front of the snack machine at work looking to see what they had. You heard a squeal and it scared the shit of you. You turned around to see her.

"Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me." You said placing a hand over your beating heart.

"I'm sorry I'm just excited to tell you something…" She told you.

"What you're pregnant?" You just laughed. Your friend didn't find it to funny because she smacked you on the shoulder at that comment.

"Yeah…No! Even though me and the husband are trying. But no that's not what I wanted to tell you. I want to set you up on a blind date." You friend now was squealing when she said it while clapping her hands.

"Umm yeah HELL NO! You know I don't do blind dates. They are so creepy. It's such a waste of time. I'm perfectly happy with me and my kitty cat at home. No room for a man." You said taking your snack and walking back to your desk. You knew she would follow you and nag you until you said yes. Because that's just how she is. Maybe going on a date wouldn't be so bad…I guess. You thought to yourself as you move a few papers around on your desk.

You rolled your eyes as you saw her sit down at the desk in front of you. You give that that look and she just smiles and starts in.

"The husband and I were at some sports party at one of the local bars last weekend. We ran into one of his friends, I personally had never met him before but he is for a sure a good looking man. His name is Darren. He's 25 years old, has dark hair and beautiful honey golden eyes and a smile that will melt your heart…" she said sighing.

"Wow you sure you don't want to date him?" you joked.

"Um no…I'm good. Anyways he's from California. He's a singer and an actor." She stated.

"Fine…I'll go. But if this goes bad, I'll hunt you down." You said with a smile.

You friend literally jumped out of her chair and ran over and wrapped her arms around you and squealed once again.

"Oh you will be thanking me after tonight." She said stepping back from you.

"We shall see…" as all you said and you went back to your work.

You finally left work at 5pm. walking through your front door you knew you had just a little less than 2 hours before you needed to be showered, dressed, and walking out of the door to go on this blind date. You weren't going to lie you were totally nervous. But it didn't stop you from getting ready. You finished your shower and walked into your bedroom and picked out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a dark purple blouse to go with it and picking a pair of heels to match. You sat down at your vanity table and started putting on your make up. Your nerves where coming back again but you pushed through and finished putting it on. After that you grabbed your keys and purse looking at the clock as you walked to the front door you had about 20 minutes to get there.

After taking a deep breathes you walk in the front door and walk up to the young lady at the desk. The lady smiled at you while she welcomed you.

"I'm here for Darren Criss…" you said.

"Oh Yes…right this way." She said as she led you to the table.

You were looking around but not really moving your head a lot. Finally you stopped and the hosts finally moved out of the way you look up and he is standing right in front of you and you felt like you had gotten the wind knocked out of you. Your friend was right. He was absolutely breathtaking. You thanked the host and she walked away. Darren came along and held out your chair for you and you sat down.

"Hi I'm Darren." He said looking up at you.

"Hi I'm…" and you tell him your name.

"Your friends with Emma right?" he asked.

"Yes ever since kindergarten." You smiled

And then there was a moment on silence you sipped on your water that was already at the table.

"Yeah this isn't awkward at all." Darren said laughing.

"Yeah totally not. Why don't you tell me about yourself" You smiled back.

"Ok well that's a good start. Um I'm from California, I moved to New York 4 years ago to become and singer and actor. Since I haven't made it big just yet, to make money I work at a coffee shop and also on the weekend I'm a dog walker for a couple of friends of mine. I have a brother and the best parents in the world." He just went on and on about everything and you just couldn't help but look into his eyes and yes your heart totally did melt.

After the food was brought out, you started to share you life story with Darren. You just sat there and talked and thinking to yourself wow it's so easy to talk to him. Several moments later the waitress was back clear the plates. You really didn't want this night to end. Tonight went better than you had thought.

"Would you like to dance?" Darren asked.

"But there's no dance floor Darren." You said back.

"There is one through those double doors over there." He said pointing.

"Yea sure." You said getting up. Darren stood up and took your hand and held on to it. You felt you were on fire. He was just touching your hand for god sakes. You smiled at the thought and you both walked outside walking to the dance floor. The floor was sitting there on the sand and it was dimly light, it was beautiful and perfect. Darren pulled you close once you both reached it. Pulling you closer you laid your head on his shoulder and wrapped your arm around his waist as your other hand was still in his raised up. You breathed in and oh god did he smell amazing you thought as both of you danced to the music. Even though you didn't realize there was a band out there. Darren hummed along with the music and you just smiled to yourself. You leaned in and kissed his neck before you even realized what had happened. But you heard Darren moan above you.

"Oh shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to." You said trying to pull away. And before you knew it Darren cupped your face with both hands and leaned in and kissed you on the lips. It was simple and sweet. You pulled away and looked up at Darren and smiled.

"I think we should go back to my place." You giggled and leaned back in for another kiss.

"Sounds good to me." Darren told you.

You both walk back into the place hand in hand and get your check and Darren pays as you grab your coat. You meet him at the front and walk out together. The walk back to you apartment seemed like it took forever. But finally you were there and was locking to door and walking it. You take off your coat and put it on the coat rack that was next to the front door. You set your keys down and walk into the kitchen picking up two bottles of water. You walk back in and Darren is standing there looking at your bookshelf just skimming through them.

"Hey…"you said

"Hi" Darren said turning around.

"I got your some water if you want it." You walked over and placed the bottle in Darren's hand.

"Thanks" he smiled at you.

After you took your first sip you placed the bottle on the stand next to the couch. Darren walked over and wrapped his arms around you and started to kiss your neck. You couldn't help the small moan that left your lips. He moved up now kissing your jaw and then finally reaching your lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck and tilted your head to deepen the kiss. Darren moves his hands up and catching them on your blouse and pulls it off. You in return remove his, throwing it somewhere you really didn't care. You looked at him and you bit your bottom lip. You took his hand and lead him into your bedroom. Once in there Darren picks you up placing both of your legs on either side of him and walks you over and gently places you on your bed. You stand up and walk over to Darren and get on your knees and unbutton Darren pants and pull them off along with his boxers. He steps out of them and you throw them so they are out of the way. Without even thinking you take Darren into your mouth and Darren just lets out a moan as you take him in deeper.

"Holy shit." Darren pants. You just hummed in response. Making Darren moan even louder.

A few moments later you pulls your mouth off of Darren and stand up. You take your hands and in one swipe you now are naked and getting onto the bed. Darren follows you and lays on the bed. He cuddles up next to you and starts kissing your neck you couldn't help but giggle because he was kind of scruffy so it tickled a bit. Darren trails his hand along your body he takes one of yours nipples in between his thumb and index finger and slightly plays with it. After a moment he does the same to the other. With his hand still trailing down he finally reaches that spot. The one that you have been dying all night for him to touch. He slips his fingers in and starts rubbing your clit. You couldn't help but buck up a bit because god dammit it felt so good. Circling his fingers around it a few more times Darren slides his fingers down even more it slips his fingers into you and he starts to kiss your lips as he pulls in and pulls back out. You couldn't help it anymore you where moaning so loud you thought for sure dead people would hear you.

"Fuck Darren mmm." You panted.

"mmm you feel so good on my fingers. So tight and wet for me." Darren kissed your neck.

"I need you inside of me right now or ill just bust." You begged.

"I think I can do that." Darren winked. He walked over to his wallet and pulled out a condom and threw the wallet on the floor. He came back to the bed and spread your legs open and set there for a second while he opened and placed the condom onto his cock. He leans in and kisses you on the lips as he enters you. You both moan at the feeling. He starts off slow and then picks up his pace going faster and harder.

"Fuck oh my god you feel so good on my dick baby."

"You don't even know how good it feels to feel you inside of me." You moaned.

"Harder please…" was all you said.

Darren groaned and moaned as he lifted up your legs an put them on his chest as he moved in deeper.

"Fuck…im so close Darren."

"Me too…"

A few moments later Darren was going and fast your bed was starting to make noise.

"ohh fuck…..mmmm….im gonna…..im gonn- " Darren moaned out.

"Darren come for me…come inside of me." You moaned out too.

That's all Darren needed to hear in a split second Darren was coming inside of you fills the condom full. You followed a second later. Darren slowed his pace riding out his orgasm. He finally pulled out of you taking the condom off and tying it closed placing it into the trash bin next to the bed. He came back and laid next to you on the bed, snuggling up to you.

"Best Blind date EVER." Darren chuckled.

"Best Blind date ever." You said kissing Darren. Pulling a blanket over you, you both feel asleep with smiles on your faces.


End file.
